


Happy Monday, baby

by kissesandbitches (NL01)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Romance, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL01/pseuds/kissesandbitches
Summary: Eren is aroused and Levi is grumpy (as always).





	Happy Monday, baby

From his spot on the bed, Eren notices – for the hundredth time in five minutes – that Levi is running late. His job as a lawyer takes up too much of his time, too much of their time, Eren thinks. He lets out a whine, then immediately suppresses it, feeling a twinge of guilt. Someone has to pay the bills, after all. And it can’t be Eren, not when he spends all his time cooped up in the library, studying and praying that he’ll pass his last year of university.

He stares nervously at the scented candles placed meticulously around the room. This is all that he can do for Levi. He has spent days preparing for tonight, but now he is panicking.

Drawing in a breath, Eren reaches for the nearest pillow, fluffs it up, and gently props himself up against it. He thinks back to this afternoon; how he had spent hours preparing Levi’s favourite meal. He knows Levi would love it. Now all he has to do is wait for his return.

* * *

 

Levi stomps up the driveway, grumbling complaints under his breath. For once, he had finished his work on time, and he had been so ready to leave, even pulling on his coat and reaching for his briefcase, when his boss – that shithead – insisted on initiating a conversation with him. Just as he was about to leave. He wanted to go home to Eren, for god’s sake.

Jabbing the key into the lock, Levi twists the knob and yanks the door open with as much force as he can. He needs Eren to calm him down.

That’s when he notices the faint strains of a violin coming from the bedroom. Together with a few muffled moans.

One corner of Levi’s lip curls up. So that’s what the brat has been up to without me, he thinks. Being sure to make as little noise as possible, Levi slowly pads forward along the corridor, towards the bedroom door.

* * *

 

Eren can’t wait any longer. He can feel himself throbbing, can see his length standing tall and proud against his toned stomach. His foreskin is pulled back, and a bead of glistening precum balances precariously at the head. It is almost begging to be touched.

But no, Eren has to – he wants to – wait for Levi to return. Clenching his jaw, he averts his eyes away and tries to hold on to his swiftly vanishing resolve.

_Levi, on his knees, with those slender pale lips wrapped around his length. He would slide it in and out of his warm mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva. He would kiss the head, lick a stripe slowly up his length while watching Eren fall apart under his hooded gaze, making sure to lavish care on all the places which couldn’t fit in his small mouth._

_Eren loves it when Levi tries to take up more than he could handle. He loves it when Levi, hungry for his cock, tries to deepthroat him. He would always end up choking, his throat squeezing around his length, sending bolts of pleasure directly to Eren’s core. Levi knows how much he loves it. Oh, he knows. Perhaps he knows from the way Eren’s eyes would flutter rapidly, from the way his toes would curl and his hips would jerk themselves deeper into Levi’s mouth, from the way a series of lewd sounds would escape, as Levi’s mouth brought him closer to climax._

_Levi would never pull away even as he choked, making sure to keep his damp lips wrapped tightly around his length. He would cast his penetrating stare on Eren, watch Eren’s eyes glaze over as he struggled to control himself. And when Eren finally lost himself to pleasure, his cries echoing through the room, Levi would make sure to swallow every drop that spilled from his head._

Eren can hear himself panting as he strokes himself rapidly along his length. He doesn’t know when his hand slipped into his pants, but he can’t bring himself to stop now. Arching his back, Eren grinds his palm onto his head in a hopeless attempt to create more friction. He lets out a whine of displeasure. How does Levi do it? Eren shuts his eyes, and bucks against his hand again.

Keeping his eyes clenched shut, Eren spreads his legs further apart and stroked himself faster. He wishes Levi would hurry home.

* * *

 

Levi leans against the doorway, and basks in the sight of Eren pleasuring himself. He watches as Eren screws his eyes shut, his soft pink lips puckering and his chest heaving from the effort. He would have been content to watch Eren forever, but it isn’t fair for Eren to have all the fun.

Stepping forward, Levi clears his throat loudly, sniggering to himself when he sees Eren’s hand freeze. He watches Eren’s eyes snap open to reveal the gorgeous brown orbs that Levi has been in love with since the moment he laid eyes on them. Eren looks like a deer caught in headlights, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. They lock eyes, both waiting for the other to react.

Levi slowly slides his coat off his shoulders, keeping his gaze fixed on Eren all the while.

Eren lifts a hand to his head, dragging his fingers lazily through his chestnut-coloured hair, knowing how crazy it drives his husband.

Levi’s hands travel down to his navel, and he grabs hold of his belt, yanking it off.

Eren leans forward, spreading his knees wider in the process and letting Levi get a good look at his erect length. Levi smirks cockily back at Eren, cupping his bulge through his pants.

Eren licks his lips, his eyelids hooded with desire.

Levi shimmies out of his clothes, almost ripping them in his haste.

Eren inhales.

Levi pounces.

“Happy Monday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a lot of firsts for me. My first published work on a03, my first fanfiction for Eren/Levi and my first smut.
> 
> Anyway, please leave kudos if you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome, and do let me know if you want me to continue it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
